


Labels

by theyaregay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CryingLouis, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Sexuality, harry - Freeform, kiss, larrystylinson, louis - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaregay/pseuds/theyaregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot where Louis is confused about his sexuality and doesn't know how to label himself, he wants to come out to his parents but he doesn't know as what. Lottie finds him crying in his room and doesn't know what to do so she calls Harry, Louis best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

Louis lays on his bed while staring at the ceiling. He had been laying on his bed for almost half an hour now while thinking about everything. He had been thinking a lot lately, about things that confused him.

Louis had always been a true supporter of the LGBT community, he never actually knew why. He just feels like everyone should be and love whoever they want. He has always admired people who are openly gay. Something about them is so powerful and he doesn't know what it is. Louis always thought he was straight, as straight as a ruler until that one night, when he slept over at Harry's house, in Harry's bed. Louis was awake, he couldn't sleep because it was then when he realised he is in love with Harry.

It made Louis confused, he always thought he was straight but that night, when Harry was sleeping so peacefully Louis just wanted to cuddle with him so badly, he even started to wonder how it feels like to kiss a boy. Louis shook his head, trying to shake out the weird thoughts. He couldn't be gay, he loves girls.

Often Louis lay down on his bed and started to ask himself so many questions. What if I'm bisexual? What if I'm gay, what am I? Who am I? Louis sighed, he didn't know, he wanted to know so badly. He just wanted to know who he was, what he was. These thoughts made Louis sad, so sad it made him cry.

Louis cried as he watched almost every single coming out video on YouTube, wishing he would be as comfortable as those boys and girls with their sexuality. He found out he was attracted to girls when he really liked his first kiss with Abby, a girl from his class and he really liked the first time they started to become more intimate.

Even though he was completely convinced he was attracted to girls, he still wondered how it would be to experience those things with a boy, with someone he loved.

These thoughts made Louis think he is bisexual, until he found out what pansexuality was, he actually really likes that if you are pansexual you fall in love with someone's personality and not the way they look, or what gender they are. He really liked that thought. What if I'm pansexual? he asked himself as he lay down on his bed.

Louis didn't know what to do, he just wished he was normal, straight. He was trapped in his world of thoughts, when he suddenly heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Louis can I borrow your charger?" Lottie asks as she knocks on his bedroom door again, making Louis sigh in frustration.

"Come in" he shouts frustrated and Lottie walks in, worried why her brother is acting so mean lately.

"Louis you don't have to fucking yell at me." She says while sitting down on her brother's bed frustrated.

"Well can't you just buy your own fucking charger" Louis mumbles as he unplugs his charger.

"I'm not in a fucking boyband and own fucking millions just like you." Lottie sighs as Louis throws his charger into her direction.

"Louis, what is wrong with you?"

"Everything." Louis shouts annoyed.

"Now go out of my room Lottie." he shouts as he feels like he is losing his shit.

"What do you mean with everything, what the fuck Louis?" She shouts back as she heads back to her room.

"No wait, come back" Louis says softly.

"What is wrong with you, just a minute ago you didn't even want me in your room and now you want me to come back." Lottie says confused as she walks back to Louis room, not even noticing Louis was close to crying until she looked up at him.

"Lou" Lottie whispers and stands up, bringing her older brother into a hug.

"Hey don't cry."

"I'm sorry that I was so mean, I'm such a mess ." Louis says as he hugs his little sister back.

''C'mon sit down.'' Lottie says as she let go of Louis and they both sit down on Louis bed.

''What is going on?'' Lottie asks as she looks at Louis, trying to help her older brother who is clearly struggling with something he can't fix.

''I don't know it's just..'' Louis sobs into the sleeve of his jumper.

''It's just.. what?'' Lottie asks.

''Harry'' Louis blurts out, not knowing what to say or what to do.

''Are you.. gay?'' Lottie asks sweetly, something she had been wanting to ask her older brother for a really long time.

''I don't know what I am.'' Louis says and wipes his tears with his sleeve, ''I don't know Lottie please help'' He begs as he holds her. ''Please''

Lottie doesn't know what to do or what to say, she always knew that being gay was such a sensitive topic to talk about with Louis because he would always get mad or yell at someone who told him that he is gay. She always just assumed he was straight and he just didn't like the gay rumours.

''Lou should I get mom?'' Lottie suggests, almost making louis jump from his bed.

''Don't Lottie please don't.'' He almost yells as he tries to stay calm.

''I wanna come out to her when I know what I am and I don't even know Lottie, I'm not gay, I'm not straight I don't know.'' Louis shakes his head, making Lottie confused.

''Please leave me alone now I just need to think and don't tell anyone please'' He begs his little sister.

''Okay fine but you can always talk to me okay.'' She says and gives Louis one last hug before she leaves.

Lottie wanted to help her brother but she knew she couldn't, he had to find out himself. There was just one thing she could do, so she did, she called Harry.''

''Harry?''

''Hey Lottie, how are you?''

''I'm fine well, Louis isn't..'' Lottie says as she tries to stay focussed.

''Uhm what do you mean, he's not dead isn't he?'' Harry asks nervously.

''No, no it's just... I just found him crying in his room and I don't know what to do and since you're his best friend.'' Lottie speaks up, hoping he could make Louis stop crying.

''Did he say what's wrong?''

''Yes well, I don't know can you come over?'' She asks, knowing it's a stupid question since it's already 10pm. and it takes 2 hours to drive from Holmes Chapel to Doncaster.

''Uhm..''

''I guess, I mean like if I can stay the night?'' Harry speaks up, all he wants is to help his best friend.

''I'm driving to my house right now but I guess I'll just turn around then.'' He says sweetly.

''You know you are the best friend someone could have.'' Lottie speaks up and smiles.

''I just wanna make my boo happy.'' Harry says, and Lottie knows he's smiling.

''I know, well I'll see you in a few hours then.''

''Yes, just keep checking on Louis for me, will you?''

''I will Harry, thank you for coming over I just didn't know what to do.'' Lottie says.

''Bye Haz''

''See ya''

*2 hours later*

''Louis, dear could you open de door for me please?'' Jay, Louis mom shouts from the bathroom. ''Fine'' Louis shouts back frustrated.

Why would someone visit them at midnight, now he has to go downstairs, and start a conversation with someone he probably doesn't even know. Louis sighed and got up from his bed, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before heading downstairs. Great, now he has to face someone while he had been crying the whole evening. Great, fucking great.

''What do you want?'' Louis says annoyed as he opens the door, not realising who is standing in front of him. But when he does his eyes widen and his heart starts beating really fast all of the sudden. 

''H-harry w-what are you doing here?'' Louis asks confused as he lets him into the house.

''I mean w-wh?'' Louis speaks up nervously but before he could even finish his sentence Harry had pulled him into a hug. Louis didn't know what was happening, why Harry was here, in his house at midnight, hugging him. All he knew that it felt so right to stand there in Harry's arms, it felt so right that he couldn't help himself and started sobbing in his arms.

Harry didn't mind, he just knew he had to hold Louis tight, so he did. They just stood there, hugging in the hallway for what it seemed hours before Harry pulled apart.

''It's okay, I'm here now, I'm gonna help you.'' Harry said as he grabbed louis hand, let's go to your room okay.''

''Here boo, sit down.'' Harry whispers as he guides Louis towards his own bed.

''Now tell me what's wrong.'' Harry says sweetly as he stokes louis fringe out of his face.

''I don't know, e-everything'' Louis answers, as a tear falls down his cheek.

''I'm just really confused about things.''

''About what?'' Harry asks as he moves closer to Louis, trying to get Louis to say what has been bothering him for so long now.

''My s-sex, shit I can't say it'' Louis shouts frustrated while throwing his hands up in the air.

''Your sexuality, Louis?'' Harry asks surprised, he never knew Louis would be so brave to talk about things like this with him.

''Yeah'' Louis sighs and closes his eyes.

...

''I don't know what I am, pan, bi or gay.'' Louis speaks up, not knowing where the rush of confidence came from.

''That's okay Louis, you don't have to label it.'' Harry answers.

'''But I want to, so I can come out and just be happy'' Louis cries out, making Harry rush over to Louis and hug him.

''I just want to be happy.'' Louis sobs, into Harry's arms.

''Lou, how did you find out you were different, like not straight?'' Harry asks curiously as he is still holding the older boy in his arms.

Louis hesitates, he doesn't want to say it, yet he still wants to.

''You'' Louis blurted out and pushes Harry away from him.

''Please go home, I can't do this, I'm sorry.'' Louis says and buries his head in his pillow.

''Louis I need to tell you something?'' Harry speaks up.

''I came over because Lottie called me, she wanted me to help you so I'm going to do that and I'm not going home until you stop crying.'''

''I stopped okay, see I'm smiling now get the fuck out Harry.'' Louis fake smiles as he throws his pillow at Harry.

''I'm not going anywhere Louis, I fucking drove 2 hours to help you and all you do is push me away. Please let me talk!'' Harry was shouting by now.

''I know you are confused but that doesn't mean I'm not Louis.''

''You're not the only one Louis, for fuck sake I don't even know my own sexuality.'' Harry shouted at Louis, making Louis feel extremely guilty for the way he had been acting tonight.

''I'm trying to help you, while you are the one who makes me feel fucked up Louis.''

''I didn't k-know'.'' Louis says softly while looking down at his lap, he didn't know.

''You couldn't know okay.. just come here and fucking kiss me so we can find out together okay.'' Harry says as he walked up to Louis.

Louis gasped he didn't know what to do, was this really happening? Was Harry really doing this?

Harry moves closer to Louis, who was still sitting on his bed, cross-legged, with his mouth open. He watches Harry move closer and feels Harry putting his arms around his waist. Green meet Blue as they stare into each others eyes, Louis eyes focussed on Harry's lips as Harry makes the next move. He slowly pulls Louis closer and their faces almost touch. Louis closes his eyes, feeling a rush of adrenaline flowing through his body. Fireworks explode in his tummy as he feels Harry press his lips onto his. Louis lets out a small moan, as harry pushes him down on his bed. They stay like this for a moment until Harry starts to move his lips, making Louis react immediately. When Louis adds more fore into it, Harry slowly licks Louis bottom lip, making Louis tremble. He never expected this to feel so incredibly good. Before Louis even pays attention he feels him kissing Harry back, making Harry moan softly. Their tongues danced around when Harry suddenly bucks his hips, making Louis curse. ''Fuck.'' Louis breaths while grinding his now fully hard on Harry's. ''Mmm'' Harry moans as Louis grinds harder.

''I-I we s-should s-stop.'' Louis stutters as he breaks away from their kiss. He doesn't want things to go too fast.

''F-Fuck H-Harry I think i'm Harrysexual." Louis breaths out and smiles.

''Well I guess that makes me Louisexual'' Harry chuckles as he watches the love of his life beaming with happiness.


End file.
